


The Ficlets at the End of this Show

by ughcharlie (Shwatsonlocked)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlets, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shwatsonlocked/pseuds/ughcharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some spn drabbles I've written on tumblr. Drabble summaries included in the chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Super Natural Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Free Will tries to celebrate Christmas when an unexpected guest shows up.

 

  


 

After their last attempt at celebrating Christmas, Sam was surprised that Dean wanted to try again this year. Instead of a tree, he’d insisted on Sam wearing the ridiculous reindeer antlers he’d found. 

Dean had taken the generic Santa hat for himself. Jerk.

As for Cas…well, Cas was quite the sight. 

“Dean, I don’t understand. These wings aren’t built for flight and only the Archangels possess halos,” the angel said, frowning at the cheap costume wings strapped to his back. The halo headband completed the look.

“Just wear the stuff, it’s Christmas.” Dean said, snapping a picture with his phone. If they weren’t still running around the country, had a homebase, Sam knew that that picture would end up printed and framed. Maybe, if they were able to close the gates of Hell and survived, they’d be able to do something normal like have pictures of people they cared about. 

 ”I thought humans wore costumes on Halloween. Is that incorrect?”

Sam smiled from his spot at the table and shut his laptop. He wasn’t getting any research done anyway. “No, that’s right. Dean just wanted to see you in traditional angel stuff. You’re lucky he didn’t get you a white robe too.”

“Shut up, bitch,” Dean grumbled. 

“Jerk.”

Their name calling was interrupted before it turned into long form insults. 

“Sam, your nose is red.” Cas was staring at him, his head tilted in confusion. 

“What? I don’t feel sick.”

“No. Your nose has been turned red.”

Sam rushed over to look in the motel room mirror. Sure enough, his nose was emitting some red glow. A faint rustle of wings was accompanied by a familiar voice as Gabriel, who doesn’t know how to stay dead, joined their Christmas party.

“Sammy the red-nosed moose-deer. Had a nice ring to it.”

Sam spun around to face the pesky angel perched on the table. “Gabriel, if you don’t change it back, I’m going to stab you.”

Gabriel smirked but raised his hands in appeasement. “Testy, testy. It’ll wear off in a few hours, Sasquatch.” 

Sam narrowed his eyes, hoping that Gabriel would give in and reverse his nose dye job, but the Archangel held his gaze and wiggled his eyebrows. 

Dean took the opportunity to drop a hat onto Gabriel’s head. “Wear the hat or leave.”

Gabriel took one look at the Christmas elf hat, before he jammed it back on his head and summoned a sprig of mistletoe. “Who wants to hang this up? I vote Sammy.” 

Sam groaned but grabbed the offensive plant. At least they weren’t being ritually eaten by Pagan Gods this year.


	2. Grounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Metatron tries to enjoy his victory.

Metatron finishes chanting his spell, the grace he took from Castiel dissipating.

Screams ring out in heaven as the angels began falling.

Metatron smiles and sits in God’s throne. He would monologue, but no one is around to hear.

It’s good to be home.

Time passes and the screams are fewer and further between until heaven is silent for the first time in millennia.

He closes his eyes, picturing the confused looks on the former angelic faces. It’s almost as good as reading.

Metatron is jerked back to awareness by the door to God’s Throne Room slamming open, and he stares open-mouthed at the man striding through the door. It’s impossible. Human souls can’t access this part of Heaven, especially without any angels to bring them along. 

The man is wearing a boater hat, a white linen shirt and bermuda shorts, like he’d come straight from a beach vacation to storm Heaven. Before Metatron can snap the intruder back to the beach he’s come from, the man is in his face and speaks.

“Listen here you little shit.” The angry man takes off his sunglasses and Metatron can see who had barged into Heaven so easily.

God was back. And Metatron was grounded.

So grounded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this post.](http://zylphiacrowley.tumblr.com/post/50550667621/season-9-spoiler-chuck-bursts-into-heaven-and)


End file.
